evilliouschroniclesfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Shaw Freezis
Shaw Freezis foi o chefe da família Freezis em Marlon e o criador da fundação freezis. Ensinado desde jovem para se tornar sucessor de seu pai,Keel Freezis, Shaw agiu como ajudante e atendente de Keel por boa parte de sua juventude. Após seu pai sofrer uma deficiência irreversível, tomou posse das negociações internas da família, eventualmente a organizando como a fundação História Juventude Shaw nasceu no reino de Elphegort em 493 ECEpic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook, filho de Keel e Mikina Freezis. Quando criança, sua avó Elphe colaborou com o pai de Mikina, Duke Sfarz, na tentativa de sequestrar Shaw, interrompidos pela chegada de Mikina em casa. Após sua mãe descuidadamente liberar o poder da colher Marlon, as chamas do recipiente queimaram as costas de Shaw enquanto matava seus avós. logo, a família se mudou para uma nova mansão e Shaw cresceu com os ensinamentos de seus pais para que se tornasse herdeiro da firma FreezisThe Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 4, Section 2 de Keel. Em 500 EC, Shaw se juntou a seu pai e sua mãe em sua reunião com os funcionários sobre a rejeição feita pelo príncipe Kyle à princesa Riliane, preferindo sua empregada Michaela. Durante a caça ao verde, Shaw fugiu de casa com sua família mas logo foram capturados pelo exército de Lucifenia, sendo aprisionados no palácio real. Assim que a família foi soltaThe Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 1,Shaw viveu na mansão Corpa, em Rolled por um tempo antes de se mudar para mansão Freezis em Marlon. Quando Elluka Clockworker e Gumillia se esconderam na mansão para fugir do exército de Lucifenia, Shaw e seus irmão Yukina e Aile, brincaram com as magas antes delas deixarem o local em 501 ECThe Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Epilogue Infância tumultuada Em 504 EC, Yukina fugiu de casa em busca da filha do mal, deixando Shaw e Aile para que confortassem seu pai que ficou deprimido com sua ausência.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red Alguns meses depois, Shaw ouviu rumores sobre a praga da gula estar se espalhando por Marlon.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 2, Section 1 Durante o ano seguinte, 505 EC, Shaw percebeu sua mãe sumindo repetidamente e voltando dias depois.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 3, Section 2 Em um tempo próximo, ouviu que a epidemia da Gula estava ficando especialmente preocupante ao norte, particularmente próximo ao castelo HedgehogThe Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 2, Section 1 Posteriormente, Keel encarregou Shaw de se reunir com sua irmã Yukina e o rei Kyle. Dando a ele cartas para os dois, assim como para Germaine Avadonia e Gumilia, Shaw foi enviado ao Royal Victoricia como um mensageiro e navegou até lucifeniaThe Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red. Encontrando lá, sua irmã que havia fugido, Shaw contou a Yukina o que havia ocorrido e deu a intimação de seu pai.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red Depois de sua partida para Marlon na Victoricia, Shaw se reaproximou de Gumillia, desenvolvendo uma paixão por ela, tornou-se seu subordinado. No dia seguinte, quando um polvo gigante começou a perseguir o navio, Shaw e sua tripulação ajudaram Gumillia a modificar os canhões para que eles pudessem danificar a pele grossa da criaturaThe Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 1. Após o polvo ser derrotado e chegarem à Jamet, Shaw e os outros se despediram dos marinheiros enquanto se dirigiam à festa; o grupo então levou três carruagens preparadas para eles, Shaw juntou-se a sua irmã, Germaine e Gumillia Assim que chegaram em Bariti, Shaw perguntou à sua irmã sobre suas jornadas e olhou fixamente para Gumillia. Mais tarde percebeu sua irmã observando a fila de pessoas fora da igreja e explicou que estavam todos aflitos com a Gula e esperavam por remédios de graça da igreja; ele também menciona os rumores que ouviu sobre a região de blood pool. Os quatro chegaram finalmente à mansão Freezis e Shaw pediu à uma serva que os apresentasse à Keel; o qual logo os recebeu e pediu que Yukina chamasse Mikina para o jantar, enquanto ia ver Aile Deixando Aile saber que Yukina havia retornado para casa, seguiu sua irmã mais nova quando ela correu para vê-la e disse a suas irmãs e mãe para virem jantar. A família dirigiu-se ao refeitório e jantou com Germaine e Gumillia. Depois que todos terminaram, Shaw observou seu pai oferecer aos convidados para passar a noite antes de contar sobre sua jornada. Ele então, com Yukina tiveram que evitar que Germaine, que estava bêbada, contasse sobre suas terríveis experiências no mar para seus pais horrorizados. Todos então se retiraram.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 2, Section 1 Depois, Shaw acompanhou seu pai e sua empregada, Gerda, ao encontro de Keel com o rei Kyle no castelo Marlon. Depois que Kyle entrou na sala de audiências no Palácio da Direita, mandou Shaw fazer uma visita ao palácio para falar com Keel em particular. Depois que ele terminou a visita, Shaw retornou com seu pai e Gerda.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 3, Section 1 Após a batalha pelo castelo Hedgehog e a lesão de Keel, Shaw ficou preocupado quando Mikina desapareceu novamente; depois de duas semanas, ele também descobriu uma carta de Yukina endereçada a Kyle, explicando que ela havia deixado Marlon. Shaw correu imediatamente para encontrar Kyle na Capela Esquerda, encontrando-o falando com Arkatoir entre os túmulos. Quando o rei em questão perguntou sobre Keel, Shaw ofegante explicou a ele que sua mãe estava desaparecida, antes de entregar a carta de Yukina↑ The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 3, Section 2 Exploração de negócios Com a lesão do pai tornou-se uma condição permanente, mesmo depois de acordar do coma, Shaw foi nomeado novo chefe da firma Freezis. Enquanto sob a orientação de seu pai e vários assessores, Shaw começou a melhorar a empresa, que cresceu sob sua liderança. Em 531 EC, ele reorganizou a empresa e estabeleceu a "Fundação Freezis" em seu lugar.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Shaw Naquela época, ele estabeleceu a editora Freezis para os populares contos de fadas de Yukina Freezis e seus direitos autorais. Algum tempo depois, Keel faleceu e Mikina desapareceu; pouco antes de sua morte, Shaw conseguiu localizá-la, e ele, com suas irmãs, correram até sua mãeEpic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Mikina. Ao crescer, Shaw aprendeu que a maga Abyss I.R. e os recipientes do pecado eram responsáveis pelo ferimento do pai e pela infelicidade de sua mãe e jurou vingança contra ela. Ele também começou a temer o fato de envelhecer e morrer, implorando a Elluka que lhe desse o segredo de sua eterna juventude. A maga recusou, incapaz de ensinar-lhe seu método,Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 7 e Shaw fez a Fundação começar a fazer experimentos informais para descobrir o segredo da imortalidade. Como parte desses experimentos,Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka, Chapter 1, Act 5 ele fez uma peregrinação à nova Árvore milenar e implorou pela eterna juventude; como resultado de seu desejo, Shaw teve seu tempo de vida prolongado.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 7 Neste tempo, se casou e teve vários filhos.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 2 Eventualmente, fez de Bruno Marlon seu assessor pessoalDeadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 2 À medida que o crime organizado aumentava em Evillious, Shaw conseguiu convencer todas as nações a fundirem suas forças de segurança em uma organização policial internacional, a Polícia Mundial, estabelecida em 573 EC;Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 5 durante o período, Shaw tinha uma polícia secreta. ramo estabelecido na organização sob seu comando direto. Shaw e a fundação também criaram a lista de trabalhos perdidos de Yukina, fazendo com que a Polícia Mundial reforçasse fortemente qualquer comércio ilegal que viole os direitos autorais dos seus contos de fadas. Ele também estabeleceu várias outras organizações dentro da fundação Umbrella, incluindo o jornal Schuburg em Aceid. Uma nova família Após suas bisnetas, Hanne e Heidemarie Lorre, faleceram devido a uma doença, Shaw permitiu que Elluka e Gumillia se disfarçassem como elas, assim poderiam sumir de qualquer suspeita da população. Elluka se tornaria "Hanne", enquanto Gumillia seria "Heidemarie"Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 6. Empenhado em erradicar os recipientes do pecado, permitiu Hanne a usar todos os recursos e poder da fundação sempre que ela quisesse ajudar em sua missão de coletar os recipientesEpic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Shaw Para manter seu disfarçe, Shaw nomeou Heidemarie como membro do departamento de Tarefas Internacionais da Polícia Mundial, enquanto Hanne se tornou uma jornalista do jornal Schuburg. Posteriormente, Shaw fez com que sua rede de informações procurasse por possíveis pistas que levariam aos recipientes do pecado e a maga com gato vermelho. Em 593 EC, a exposição financiada pela fundação no exterior descobriu o continente ocidental de Maistia, e a massa de terra foi colonizada logo depois para a negociação com EvilliousDeadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 2 Mais tarde, Shaw definiu seu bisneto, Dashaw, como seu sucessor, que logo morreu ao proteger Hanne durante o incidente da queimada de Lioness em 597 EC. Após a investigação da policía mundial determinar que o incidente foi supostamente causado por "Elluka Clockworker", Shaw resolveu encontrar o impostor. Após a construção da sede da fundação Freezis em 599 EC, Shaw se mudou para o edifício como seu alojamento pessoal, algum tempo depois, ele ficou de cama.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 5 Enquanto isso, ele tinha informantes investigando a nova organização criminosa Père Noël. Em 608 EC, Hanne visitou Shaw por um tempo antes de retornar a Elphegort.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 2 Vida mais tarde Um mês depois, próximo ao fim de agosto, Shaw descobriu que a líder da organização, a primeira Santa Claus, supostamente visitava a cidade de Toragay pelo nome de " Elluka Clockworker". Imediatamente chamou por Hanne, a recebendo no começo de setembro, tendo Bruno a anunciar sua chegada. Após ter uma pequena conversa com sua "bisneta", os dois discutiram brevemente e obscuramente sua busca por Abyss I.R. e os recipientes do pecado Ele então começou a mencionar Toragay, aprendendo sobre as descobertas de Hanne sobre a morte do marquês de Toragay, Kaspar Blankenheim, a mulher desacreditava o diagnostico que dizia que seu falecimento foi devido a uma doença. Depois de refletir sobre suas suspeitas, a conversa seguiu para Père Noël; assim que Hanne citou descobrir que Kaspar era o líder da organização, Shaw a corrigiu contando sobre o que havia ouvido sobre a primeira Santa Claus Shaw então se ofereceu para colocar a Polícia Mundial sob seu controle para investigar o assunto, apesar da oposição que ele provavelmente enfrentaria por isso. Ele também acrescentou que organizaria uma forma de Heidemarie a ajudá-la assim que terminasse seu caso atual; depois que a conversa terminou, Shaw decidiu descansar e mandou Hanne embora.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 2 Mais de um mês depois, em 17 de outubro de 609 EC, Shaw morreu em paz durante o sonoDeadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 5 Legacia Após a morte de Shaw, Marlon ficou repleta de tristeza por dias, com toda capital de Bariti vestida de luto com sua perda. Depois de ser colocado em um caixão em preparação de seu funeral, Bruno permitiu que Hanne e Heidemarie o visitassem antes do resto da família. Quando Bruno tentou prender as duas imediatamente depois, Hanne disse à Heidemarie não resistir, pois não deveriam perturbar Shaw enquanto descansava. Não tendo filhos vivos, ou um herdeiro adequado, a fundação selecionou sua sobrinha-neta, Aai, como sua sucessora um mês depois.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 5 A Fundação Freezis continuou a persistir com seu forte poder econômico e político através de Evillious e o Novo Mundo após sua morteEpic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Shaw. Sem o apoio de Shaw, Elluka e Gumillia perderam suas identidades falsas e agiram independentemente da fundação, eventualmente se infiltrando em Père Noël para obter mais informações sobre sua líder, Julia Abelard, e os recipientes do pecado que ela aparentemente possuía. Traços e personalidade Shaw era um homem gentil, leal, mas teimoso, decisivo em seus negócios e carinhoso com a família. Ensinado a ser estudioso e gentil The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 3, Section 2 ,Shaw tratava a todos da mesma forma, sejam eles camponeses ou da realeza, com a mesma cortesia, educação e respeito. Ao mesmo tempo, Shaw não era rígido em sua educação, preferindo se desviar dos procedimentos oficiais no caso de uma emergênciaThe Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 3, Section 2. Ele também confiava muito nas pessoas, como por exemplo desde confiar em Elluka com recursos da Fundação até nunca suspeitar que seu assessor, Bruno Marlon, fazia coisas erradasEpic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Shaw Ao longo da vida, Shaw tinha um comportamento reservado e calmo,The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 2, Section 1 além de ser um homem de negócios decisivo e teimoso.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep Ele também era desatento algumas vezes, The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 3, Section 2assim como um pouco malicioso quando queria algo.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 2, Section 1 A idade tornou Shaw cada vez mais apático aos interesses de seus eleitores, dando pouco cuidado ao que os outros pensavam sobre a forma que usava seu poder econômico e político. Embora em sua juventude Shaw temesse o pensamento de envelhecer e morrer, à medida que envelhecia em sua vida prolongada, ele chegou a aceitar sua eventual morte com bom humor.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep Shaw mostrou ser carinhoso com seus irmãos.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 2, Section 1 Como parte da família Freezis, Shaw compartilhava suas convicções em relação a familiares e amigos, mantendo até mesmo seus servos em alta consideração, disposto a protegê-los acima de tudo.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 2 Da mesma forma, ele trabalhou de perto com seus descendentes e parentes na Fundação Freezis, assim como se tornou vingativo com os recipiente do pecado e interessado na Síndrome de HER por causa da miséria que ambas as coisas causaram aos seus pais.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep Talentos e habilidades Desde jovem, Shaw mostrava certa inteligência e era um ótimo atendente à seu pai quando necessárioThe Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 2. Em sua juventude, ele também era impressionantemente ágil, até capaz de superar soldados treinados.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 3, Section 2 Sob a orientação de seu pai e de outros excelentes assessores,Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Keel Shaw desenvolveu gradualmente um forte senso de negócios e o usou para ajudar a impulsionar a Firma Freezis e, mais tarde, a Fundação freezisEpic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Shaw Como fundador e diretor executivo da fundação Freezis, a sua riqueza e influência eram praticamente infinitas. Como resultado, ele manteve fortes relações comerciais com todos os governos de Evillious e controlou uma extensa rede de informações em toda a região. Devido à bênção da Árvore do Milênio, Shaw foi capaz de viver uma vida excepcionalmente longa para um humano, embora sua saúde ainda piorasse inevitavelmente ao longo do tempo Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep Relações Keel Freezis: Pai de Shaw. Ele amava seu pai e faria de tudo para o alegrar, como por exemplo, quando Yukina fugiu de casa. Após seu pai ser ferido, Shaw o considerou um mentor, enquanto comandava a firma e segui o conselho de seu pai a fim de desenvolver seu senso de negócios. Mikina Freezis: Mãe de Shaw. Shaw e Mikina eram muito próximos um do outro, tendo sua mãe frequentemente lhe dando carinho, assim como Shaw ficou aterrorizado por ver sua mãe ser obrigada a fazer um contrato com o demônio da ganância. Devido a isso, ele entendeu muito bem os padrões de suas idas e vindas, mas ficava preocupado se algo fora do comum acontecesse com ela, tal como desaparecer por períodos incomumente longos de tempo. Yukina Freezis: Irmã mais velha de Shaw, com quem era muito próximo, além de entender os motivos pelos quais fugiu de casa; como resultado, não se preocupou quando ela os deixou Aile Freezis: irmã mais nova de Shaw, com quem também era próximo, trabalhando junto dela em coisas como consolar seu pai. Elluka Clockworker: Uma sócia de Shaw quando assumiu o controle da firma Freezis. Shaw confiou e respeitou Elluka, permitindo o uso de seus recursos, apesar das críticas que ele recebeu de seus colegas. Bruno Marlon: O ajudante de Shaw. Shaw via Bruno como seu subordinado mais próximo e de maior confiança, permitindo-lhe servir como representante da Fundação Freezis e transmitindo-lhe muitos privilégios Dashaw Freezis: Neto de Shaw. Antes de ser morto, Shaw confiava na integridade e no senso comercial do homem suficientemente para nomeá-lo como seu sucessor na Fundação Freezis Trivia Concepção e origem * O nome de Shaw é parcialmente inspirado pelo nome de seu Voiceroid representante, Shouta, com a romanização de Shaw contendo "shou". Curiosidades * Em Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook, Shaw foi votado como vigésimo-sexto personagem mais popular em The Daughter of Evil Series pelos fãs japoneses, seguido por Abyss I.R, Mikina, Eve Moonlit, Sateriasis Venomania, e Trauben Fruit. Galeria Arte Conceitual= Alie-shaw.jpg|Perfil de Shaw em The Daughter of Evil Schedule Book 2013 |-| Músicas= ShawHandbeatClocktower.png|Shaw em Handbeat Clocktower |-| Livros= Freesisfamily.jpg|Shaw e seus irmãos em The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue Fanbook5.jpg|Shaw e Yukina em Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook GiftHanneShaw.png|Um idoso Shaw em Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep |-| Outros= Freesis family.png|A família Shaw em The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red preview Aparições Referências en:Shaw Freezis Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Marlon Categoria:Família Freezis Categoria:Elphegort Categoria:Elfegor Categoria:A Filha do Mal Categoria:Personagens